


young, dumb and free.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, My bread and butter and bread and butter, Pogues (Outer Banks), Polyamory, Teenage Drama, Texting, groupchat au, i've already written one of these but lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: johnbee: jj what are you doing?maybank_: creating chaos
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/John B. Routledge, JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Kiara/John B. Routledge, Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), Pope/Kiara, Sarah Cameron/JJ, Sarah Cameron/JJ/Kiara/Pope/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. creating chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize I have already started a groupchat fic for this fandom. Did that stop me from starting another? Nope.

**Pogues**. 

maybank_: hey guyd can we change this to like,,, Full Kook?

maybank_: i mean, if we going? 

johnbee: Ok gotchu

**Full KOok.**

kie: Full KOok

ThePope: full KOok 

maybank_: me high off my ass: full KOok

johnbee: Fuck you guys are mean

kie: i'm sorry 

ThePope: you mean: like having friends? 

maybank: full KOok

* * *

**there's a bee?? >>> why do you have a knife? **

there's a bee??: hey can i have your opinion on something?

why do you have a knife?: sure 

why do you have a knife?: all i have is hard opinions on things 

there's a bee??: like an old homosexual man who's sort of over it sexually

why do you have a knife?: i'm not saying i was a sexually active gay man as a little boy 

there's a bee??: sorry to cut you off 

there's a bee??: but do you think it would be a bad idea to add someone to our groupchat?

why do you have a knife?: YOU MADE US A FRIEND? 

there's a bee??: it's Sarah Cameron.

why do you have a knife?: YOU MADE US A FRIEND?

there's a bee??: it's Sarah Cameron.

why do you have a knife?: YOU MADE US A SARAH CAMERON? 

there's a bee??: yes technically

there's a bee??: but you know,,, kie

why do you have a knife?: yes i do know kie

why do you have a knife?: and she'd kill sarah with a steak knife for sure

there's a bee??: ok thanks bb

why do you have a knife?: ofc you full KOok 

* * *

**Full KOok.**

**_maybank_ added princess_kook_ to Full KOok._ **

maybank_: and now we wait!!!

johnbee: jj what are you doing?

maybank_: creating chaos 


	2. draMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThePope: oh god, jj do you have to be Like That? 
> 
> maybank_: but you do love me pope! 
> 
> ThePope: you got me there 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than the first chapter i think! and starting gradual with many ships and stuff, you know? 
> 
> hope you like it!

**Full KOok.**

maybank_: [ _chrisschistad.drama.gif_ ] 

maybank_: i am: ready 

johnbee: i'm not 

maybank_: bring on the dramaaaaaaaa 

johnbee: your a firestarter 

ThePope: oh god, jj do you have to be Like That? 

maybank_: but you do love me pope! 

ThePope: you got me there 

* * *

**kissin' the homies goodnite** >>> **according to the encyclopedia OF**

kissin' the homies goodnite: heeyyy pope

according to the encyclopedia OF: Hey JJ

kissin' the homies goodnite: are we okay

according to the encyclopedia OF: Yes, of course? 

kissin' the homies goodnite: cna i go over to your place? 

according to the encyclopedia OF: dad? 

kissin' the homies goodnite: yeah lukes a little drunk 

according to the encyclopedia OF: Come over. 

kissin' the homies goodnite: thank youuuu 

according to the encyclopedia OF: have you eaten yet?

kissin' the homies goodnite: not yet why

according to the encyclopedia OF: Okay, I'm making food.

kissin' the homies goodnite: you don't have to do that

according to the encyclopedia OF: too bad, i'm gonna 

kissin' the homies goodnite: hey um i love you 

according to the encyclopedia OF: i love you too

* * *

**Full KOok.**

johnbee: are they both...asleep? 

maybank_: probably

princess_kook_: DING DONG YOU ARE WRONG

johnbee: oh god 

johnbee: how are you sarah? 

princess_kook_: i'm alright, binging 13rw s4

maybank_: oh god no spoilers pls

princess_kook_: haven't seen it yet, JJ?

maybank_: nah dad turned off the wifi

johnbee: shit you good?

maybank_: yeYE at pope's 

princess_kook_: Oh! is that why he's not on? 

maybank_: he's making me kraft dinner and i love he

* * *

**there's a bee???** >>> **why do you have a knife?**

there's a bee??: you: we never make friendsssss :(((( 

also you: hey sarah i want to get piped by pope

* * *

**Full KOok.**

maybank_: [ _videoofpoperantingactivelyandmakingkraftdinner_ ]

maybank_: i 

* * *

**why do you have a knife?** >>> **there's a bee??**

why do you have a knife?: shUT UP 

* * *

**Full KOok.**

princess_kook_: aww! have long have you two been together? 

maybank_: PARDON 

johnbee: bruh 

* * *

**there's a bee??** >>> **why do you have a knife?**

there's a bee??: love that sarah called you out on your gay shit 

why do you have a knife?: quIT

* * *

**Full KOok.**

princess_kook_: oh? are you guys not together? 

maybank_: nOPE

princess_kook_: oh sorry 

maybank_: not a big deal! at all! 

* * *

**there's a bee??** >>> **why do you have a knife?**

there's a bee??: ok i been teasing you but are you okay?

there's a bee??: i mean with being called out for like,, pining

5:32am. 

there's a bee??: seriously, are you okay???

there's a bee??: JJ don't make me track you down

* * *

**johnbee** >>> **dolphinpogue**

5:41am.

johnbee: hey 

johnbee: is JJ okay?

johnbee: can you message him? i think i might have gone too far

dolphinpogue: i'll text him

dolphinpogue: never wake me up at this time again though

johnbee: noted

6:01 

dolphinpogue: he hasn't responded 

dolphinpogue: he's probably sleeping

dolphinpogue: it's JJ

johnbee: maybe

dolphinpogue: by the way, why is sarah cameron in our groupchat? 

_read_. 

dolphinpogue: JOHN B. 

* * *

**why do you have a knife?** >>> **there's a bee??**

why do you have a knife?: hey small update on my life

why do you have a knife?: pope and i kissed 

why do you have a knife?: i'm now getting drunk on a beach 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this! it will eventually be poly!pogues and stuff! kudos and comments are great and appreciated!


	3. kissin' the homies goodnight. (and more broken things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val: i haven't been fully honest with you about everything that happened between kie and i. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! a good ol' shitstorm! i hope you like this!

**there's a bee??** >>> **why do you have a knife?**

there's a bee??: you and pope kissed???? 

why do you have a knife?: yup 

why do you have a knife: the reason why i'm fucking drunk on a bitch rn

there's a bee??: went bad?? 

why do you have a knife?: kinda 

why do you have a knife?: i fucking hate this, man

* * *

**Full** **KOok**. 

kie: hey sarah 

princess_kook_: hey kie! 

kie: kiara. don't call me kie. 

johnbee: oop! 

johnbee: anyways, can't take petty shit right now sorry!

kie: not petty trust me. 

* * *

**Val** >>> **Vlad.**

Val: i haven't been fully honest with you about everything that happened between kie and i. 

Vlad: what do you mean? 

Val: kiara and i have a bit of a complicated history. you remember how long it took me to get close to you and let you in? 

Vlad: yeah

Val: yeah well it's because of my whole trust issues thing and commitment issues. kiara and i got close and we got into something of a Wheeling-friendship and i stopped talking to her after she kissed me so i think that's why she hates me so much 

Vlad: oh

* * *

**jjmaybank_** >>> **sarah.lovebug**

jjmaybank_: hey!! i think i'm near your house 

jjmaybank_: shit srry mayeb i shouldnnt text you bc we're not like Friends, yk? 

sarah.lovebug: no, hey! we are friends!

sarah.lovebug: stop by! we can hang out!

jjmaybank_: are you sure? 

sarah.lovebug: yeah! we can even call john b over if you want? 

jjmaybank_: nah i just kinda need to vent. is thattt okay? 

sarah.lovebug: ofc! come on over! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so pope's missing, john b's confused and a lil useless, kie's upset and jj and sarah are bonding - what could go wrong! 
> 
> hope you liked it! comments and kudos are vital!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
